


Undo Me

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Daddy Kink but with Feelings, I didn't mean for this to be sad but whatever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Inspired by Dani's In A Hundred Lifetimes fic, Chapter 18: Sugar Baby!Julian.https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447057/chapters/36591207Your run-of-the-mill fanfic of a fanfic of a fanfic.





	Undo Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dani's In A Hundred Lifetimes fic, Chapter 18: Sugar Baby!Julian. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447057/chapters/36591207
> 
> Your run-of-the-mill fanfic of a fanfic of a fanfic.

A thrill sang in Julian’s bones when he received a new message from Logan. It had been two weeks and some change since he’d required Julian’s presence due to this new law he was trying to push through that would help improve the lives of trans-people all over the country. While he still received little gifts every so often, usually after he sends a picture to Logan just to get him through the day, Julian felt that he was being under utilized as a sugar baby. He’d expressed this at the beginning of this pause Logan had them take. Julian was there to relieve stress, either verbally or sexually. Logan insisted that he had to focus. There was a lot of opposition, he mentioned. Julian suggested he could be used as a way to convince people to the other side, to which Logan denied in a snap. Julian decided not to jeopardize his one source of income.

He shouldn’t have missed Logan the way that he did. As long as he was getting paid, there shouldn’t have been anything to miss. He considered maybe it was because it’d been so long since he’d only one sugar daddy that he wasn’t used to not having sex for extended periods of time.

His heart was pounding with excitement when he unlocked Logan’s door after a quick knock. His body trembled at the thought of seeing his smile, of his hands on his skin, of the sounds of piano late in the evening when he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t miss Logan, but he missed Logan.

“Hey,” Julian said, placing his keys on the table near the kitchen. He noted the condoms and lube that sat there amongst other, innocuous knicknacks.

Logan was a bit worse for wear. He leaned on his kitchen island, pouring what seemed to be an nth glass of cognac. His blond hair almost seemed more silver than blond this night. His clothes were rumpled. The sleeves were rolled up in uneven folds. His tie hung around his neck like a noose. Conflict rose between two desires. One was to sit him down and check if he’d been eating properly and getting at least some good sleep. The other was to sit on his lap, run his fingers through that silvering hair, and ride him.

Logan sighed before taking a gulp of the drink. A weary gaze hung over his vibrant green eyes. Julian put his sympathy in his smile. He stripped his coat, revealing one of Logan’s favorite shirts on him: a silk button-down that swirled with art Julian vaguely recognized. The fabric clung to his chest and his smile grew warmer when Logan stared at him like he was an oasis in a desert.

“Long day, I take it?” Julian poured him another glass. Logan paid no mind to the drink, his eyes trained on Julian’s.

“I’m so glad you could make it after so long and such short notice,” Logan admitted, rubbing his forehead.

Julian chuckled. “That’s what I’m here for.” With one hand, Julian unknotted Logan’s tie and then unbuttoned another button. White chest hair peeked underneath the fabric and Julian trailed his fingers there for a moment before taking the glass of cognac for himself. He didn’t mention how often he’d stare at his phone, praying for a text like this for almost a month. “You know, I was starting to feel neglected and bored. You just can’t keep me hanging on like that. You didn’t even reply to my last five pictures.” He took a sip. The drink burned all the way down but he wasn’t going to let that show. He was more of a wine kind of guy.

Logan snorted. “Did you not receive the underwear I sent you? The shoes? The gourmet coffee?”

Julian shrugged. Those were great gifts to receive and with anyone else he would’ve been happy to take and go about his life. “Good stuff, sure, but I don’t hear from you for a month. Things get lonely after a while...Daddy.” Familiar sparks of heat crackled behind those green eyes that Julian adored. It was predictably easy to turn Logan on but after months of being someone’s boytoy had its shortcuts. Julian finished the glass. His head swam with heady warmth for a moment but he remained composed. He licked his lips and offered an innocent smile. Logan pushed himself off the kitchen island, angling his body toward Julian.

“I know you’re busy and all but you’re not the only one who needs attending to. Do you know how hard it is not to give any of my old contacts a call while you’re out there fighting the good fight or whatever?” The sparks created a flame. Logan’s lips twitched and quirked though Julian could see how his arms tensed at the thought of Julian going back to his previous clients. Again, so predictable. And he liked it.

“Too bad you’re all mine now.” Logan hooked a finger around one of Julian’s belt loops and pulled him close. Julian’s heart thrashed like a crowd at a concert just when the venue lights dimmed.

“Hadn’t felt like it.” Julian pouted. He tilted his head downward to look at Logan through his lashes. 

Logan put a hand over his cheek. For a second, Julian thought he’d have to drop the bit he was doing and they would talk through the night, followed by a cuddle. Then Logan’s hand slipped around his neck. Logan’s fingers dug into him for a moment. “I would love to remind you how it felt like to be mine.” Julian supposed they could cuddle and talk afterwards. “Get on your knees.” Julian’s brown lifted at the tone Logan used.

He knelt, slipping past Logan’s fingers. His skin tingled. He reached for Logan’s belt but his hands were swatted away. “Hands behind your back,” Logan said. Julian obeyed. “Good boy.”  His mouth was watering already. Logan unbuckled his belt as he palmed himself through his slacks. Julian fought any urge to bury his face into that bulge.

Once Logan’s belt was gone, he unzipped and unbuttoned. Julian ached to pull it out for him but he remained still. Logan strained against his underwear, the outline of him flexed and Julian held back a whimper. Julian was as deprived as Logan was. Without a regular job to distract him, he could argue that he was in more anguish than Logan.

Logan held his chin, running a thumb across his plump lips. Julian opened his mouth experimentally and Logan slipped the digit into his mouth. He hummed around it, tongue swirling. Logan sighed. “Open your mouth for me.” He pulled his underwear away and his cock swayed into view. Julian accepted it without a second of hesitation. Logan groaned. Julian dipped his head around hardened flesh, reveling in his girth and length filling his mouth. Logan left little room for Julian to breathe but he could handle it just fine. His eyes darted upward to watch Logan’s head loll to the ceiling as a moan echoed through his home. His lips were parted in a pant as Julian bobbed around him, slathering him. He watched the rise and fall of Logan’s chest pick up momentum. He let his eyes flutter when Logan began to chase after his mouth in a series of bucks. He memorized the harmonies of his grunts and groans that accompanied their movements.

“That’s it, baby,” Logan exhaled. His broad hand laced through Julian’s wavy hair. “Keep doing that. Daddy’s got a big load waiting for you at the end. One six-day load I’ve been saving just for you.” Julian shivered and drove Logan’s dick into the back of his throat. Logan groaned and shook. His grip tightened around the roots of his hair. It ruined his hairstyle but it was meant to be ruined. “That’s a good boy,” Logan gasped. “That’s my good boy."

Julian smiled when he pulled away. A string of spit dripped down his chin and he wiped it off. He pulled his hand back and held onto the wrist with his other hand. He mouthed along the side of Logan’s shaft. His tongue curled around the tip. Logan made a pleasured noise. A smirk appeared along his lips as he kept Julian’s head tilted up. Julian opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. Logan tapped his tongue with the tip of his cock for a few times, sending tiny zaps of pleasure down Julian’s chest. Then he slid it back in. Julian hollowed his cheeks and gave it a long, hard suck. Logan’s moan turned into a laugh and a cheer.

“Do you remember now?” Logan asked. Julian nodded. “What was that?” He thrust into Julian’s mouth and Julian took it to stride without even a warning of a choke.

Julian spat onto Logan’s cock before he said. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Good.” He held Julian’s jaw and controlled their tempo. Julian missed this too.

Soon, Logan had moved them both to the living room, back on the couch. He commanded Julian to strip and Julian did, after asking for some background music. He wasn’t going to perform without it. Logan laughed and what a tantalizing laugh it was. Julian watched Logan jerk off to him on the couch as he took his clothes off. He let Logan squeeze his ass and play with his cock until Logan asked him to lie down. All the while, Logan remained clothed.

Logan tossed him the lube. “Prepare yourself for me.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Tell me what you’d like me to do.” As Julian spread his legs, Logan knelt on the other end of the couch, admiring the view. “What you’ve been thinking of doing since we last saw each other. Tell me.”

And Julian did. As he worked himself ready, he recounted every filthy thing he wanted. He told Logan about how he wanted to surprise him at the office, hide under his table, and blow him for brunch. He told Logan about how he’d wear the lace underwear Logan bought him and play with himself while imagining Logan’s weight on top of him. He lamented about how his fingers couldn’t compare and how his dildos weren’t warm in his mouth. He divulged how he wanted to wait for Logan in the apartment naked and just distract him from an early grave.

“You’ve got a filthy mouth on you, young man,” Logan said.

“That’s how you want it, right, Daddy?”

“Correct. Good boy.”

Julian’s hands worked overtime. He didn’t want to draw it out anymore than he should. He was already three fingers in and he could tell Logan was hungry by the set of his jaw and shoulders. His arms were delightfully taut. He’d unbuttoned all the way down but kept most of his clothes on. Julian enjoyed the aesthetic intertwined with the dynamic. A sugar baby, bare and pliant on his back. A sugar daddy still in his work clothes, watching him unfold.

He didn’t realize Logan hadn’t kissed him until their lips met after Logan put the condom on. His mind grew noisily blank. Their tongues whirled and pressed together. Julian threw his arms around Logan’s shoulders and drew him closer. Now Logan’s weight was no longer imagined. His hard body set Julian’s on fire upon contact. The heat speared through him. Logan slid himself into Julian’s entrance and he let out a deep moan. “Oh Dad. Fuck,” he cried at the end of that moan.

“Am I going to have to remind you again that you’re not to look for anyone else even when I’m not around?” Logan asked with another thrust.

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry.” Their lips met again in an almost desperate collision. Logan drove himself deep within Julian, pushing the breath out of him. Then again. And again. “Just when I thought you were getting too old for me.” Logan snorted and pinned him down by the neck.

“I’ll show you how old I really am.”

Logan tried to plough him through the coach. The sounds Julian made were sometimes cut by a kiss and a tongue but for the most part, Logan let it all struggle against the walls. His eyes stayed on Logan. He watched the way his eyes stutter to a close when his thrusts flew to a frenzy. He stared at bitten lips and his puffed chest when he slowed his rhythm. He clutched at his bulging arms, veins straining against skin. Despite his age, Logan was in good shape and Julian admired it both from afar and when it was inside of him.

Logan buried his face into Julian’s neck as he slid himself right to the base. Julian stopped breathing as his mind focused on the shape of Logan’s throbbing cock within his body. He wasn’t done. Logan wasn’t trembling under his touch, nor were his breaths stammering to keep up. Julian held onto him. The fabric of his shirt was bunched in Julian’s fist as he drew in a deep breath.

Julian was peppered with kisses from his neck to his cheeks. Logan’s hot breath tickled his ear as he said, “You feel so good, baby. You’re ass is so perfect.” He gave Julian a brief spank that sent a jolt of pleasure up his lungs. Julian laughed.

“Just for you, Daddy.” Julian rolled his hips into Logan. The muscles around his shoulder bunched. “This ass is just for you only.” Logan chuckled and he moved them over to a sitting position. Julian put Logan back in him with, missing the full sensation of him when it was gone in such crucial moments.

He helped Logan out of his shirt and he put it on his body. His closed his eyes to the scent of leftover cologne. It was the cologne Julian urged him to use a while back. He smiled. Logan stared at him with a full grin. It was a grin that would brighten even the darkest of Julian’s days. He ran his fingers through Logan’s mussed hair, still thick through the test of time. Logan pushed upward and Julian sighed at the motion. Logan’s hands cupped both cheeks of his pert ass and spanked them.

“That’s a good boy. Ride me slowly. No rush. I want to watch you undo me.” Julian put their foreheads together as he rolled his hips. One of Logan’s hands found his cock and began to stroke him. “You’re such a beauty. I’m very lucky to have you here with me, baby.” Julian replied with a kiss that Logan hummed into.

Julian kept a steady pace, sometimes leaning back onto Logan’s knees and sometimes holding onto Logan’s shoulders. Logan let him have control with this, vocal about his assent. He bounced on Logan’s lap, cinching and uncinching his hole around the length of his cock. When Logan’s eyes started to roll to the back of his head and his grip on his hips bordered on bruising, Julian upped the tempo. Logan praised him for it in short, breathless phrases.

“My boy. My baby. You’re so good to me,” Logan murmured as he began meeting Julian’s ass with his own thrusts again. “So, so good.” Julian smiled into Logan’s cheek, pressing a kiss there as he moved faster. “Oh god. Oh my god.” Logan’s muscles coiled. Julian clenched, making the fit as tight as possible.

“Do you like it when I ride you like this, Daddy?" Logan nodded. "Are you going to leave me alone again?” Julian whispered.

“Never,” Logan replied.

Julian’s eyes shouldn’t have watered at a sentiment he manufactured in his mind but they did. He pushed his tongue through Logan’s lips to avoid exposure. To avoid thinking about it too much.

Logan unloaded inside of him, crying out past the kiss. Julian worked him through it with gentle twists of his hips. Logan choked on his moan as Julian continued, holding onto his ass. Julian kissed his damp shoulder. He rocked along as Logan pulsed against a sensitive spot right at his entrance. He was close but not quite there.

“Let me take care of that for you.” Logan found Julian’s lips again as both hands wrapped around Julian’s cock. Julian didn’t last long with Logan still inside of him and when he was kissing him like there wasn’t any money exchanged, no gifts involved, no contracts to uphold.

Logan and Julian cleaned each other off with satisfied smiles. Logan buttoned his pants and buttoned his shirt around Julian. They got up, poured each other their drinks. Julian got the cognac, Logan got the moscato. Logan put a new record on and music buffered their silence. Julian put the sudden burst of emotion at the end to the back of his mind. This wasn’t appropriate in more ways than one.

They exchanged drinks. Logan moved to a seat across the couch and near the fireplace. He reached for Julian before Julian could think of putting the rest of his clothes on. Julian smiled, taking his hand and sitting on his lap. Logan placed a hand over his bare thigh. “Give me a kiss,” Logan requested in that soft voice that left Julian’s heart a dripping mess in his chest. Julian obeyed with a smile that came too easily.

Logan cupped his face, stroking his chin with a thumb. “Amazing as always.”

Julian drank his wine. “I aim to please.”

“Stay with me tonight?”

“Naturally.” Julian placed the half-drunk glass of wine on the floor and settled into Logan’s chest. Logan held him tight.

“You were right,” Logan said after Julian thought he’d fallen asleep. After what they’d done, he was surprised Logan was still alert.

“Of course I’m right,” Julian replied. “Please tell me more about how that is.”

Logan spanked his thigh as he laughed. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“Oh c’mon now. I’ll only lord it over you for two days, tops.” Julian put his hand on top of Logan’s and laced their fingers together. It was a lot warmer than Julian was used to.

After a pause, Logan said, “That I shouldn’t work myself to death every day. That I should allow myself at least this. Us. That’s why I have you.”

How Julian wished he meant it differently than the truth. He wished, and he held that wish at his core, under a smile and a thick layer of sadness, that Logan wasn’t his sugar daddy and he wasn’t a sugar baby.

"Told you so," Julian teased. Logan cupped his face and kissed him. 


End file.
